vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark MegaMan.EXE
Summary Dark MegaMan.EXE, is the embodiment of MegaMan.EXE's inner darkness and was given form by the power of Dark Chips. Although he is destroyed after the events of the Duo incident, Nebula's rise allowed Dark MegaMan.EXE to resurface after MegaMan.EXE had numerous Dark Chips forcibly implanted into him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Dark MegaMan.EXE, Hub Hikari Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Age: 10-12 Years Old (the embodiment of MegaMan.EXE's inner darkness) Classification: Corrupted NetNavi, Human-Navi Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Can of convert parts of his body into various weapons via Battle Chips, Possible Time Stop with Mega and Giga Class chips (Debatable), Expert Marksman, Capable Hand to Hand Combatant, Regeneration (High-Mid), Dark Power, Soul Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation via Dark Chips, Tremendous Computer Memory Capacity (Used to store his human DNA and allows him to forcibly assimilate other Data Beings), Ultimate Program (Grants access to most of his transformation abilities and is more adaptable than most other Navis) additional abilities such as Flight with Battle Chips and Programs, Summoning via Mega Chips, Giga Chips, and Program Advances, Can terraform the surrounding environment into an ocean, grassland, desert, or volcanic region with Battle Chips (Should be similar to MegaMan.EXE), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Due to his already corrupted nature, it's extremely difficult to manipulate his soul further) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (The original MegaMan.EXE defeated Alpha, who had absorbed Bass and was the previous incarnation of the Cyber World, Took a coalition of elite NetNavis, including Colonel.EXE or ProtoMan.EXE, to subdue. In the manga continuity, Dark MegaMan.EXE was able to forcibly absorb and gain the powers of both Bass and LaserMan.EXE) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.7 Billion C via scaling to his original, who also ran through the entire Cyber World in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (Identical to MegaMan.EXE) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (His original traded blows with Bass, who was able to crush the Dark Aura, which was designed to survive the collapse of the Cyber World, with a single blow) Durability: ''' '''Low Multiverse level (Survived multiple fights with his original as well as blows from ProtoMan.EXE and Colonel.EXE) Stamina: Very high, equal to Base MegaMan.EXE who routinely fights gauntlets and survived fights with foes like Nebula Grey and Bass. Range: Extended melee range with melee Battle Chips. Interplanetary with Mega Buster and ranged Battle Chips. Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Battle Chips, and Dark Chips. Intelligence: Likely equal to MegaMan.EXE's, but contrary to the calm and collected MegaMan.EXE, Dark MegaMan.EXE is quite animalistic and aggressive when fighting. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Assimilation: In the manga continuity, Dark MegaMan.EXE was able to "devour" other Navis to gain their powers, using this to forcibly merge with LaserMan.EXE and even temporarily absorb and gain Bass' powers. * Battle Chips: Dark Mega has the ability to utilize any Battle Chip he has ever used without outside assistance. Some common chips include: ** Area Steal: Dark Mega either teleports to a suitable position or locks down space around the target to prevent their movement. ** Black Barrier: Dark Mega creates a barrier made out of darkness that shatters after taking a certain amount of damage, but regenerates shortly afterward. ** Bug Curse: Dark Mega inflicts numerous status effects on his opponent, restricting their ability to move, rapidly draining their vitality, causing the ground beneath them to collapse, turning the floor into noxious miasma, crippling the power of their ranged attacks, among other debilitating effects. * Dark Aura: Dark MegaMan.EXE has access to this infamous barrier, completely nullifying any attack that isn't powerful enough to destroy it outright, with only Bass.EXE and MegaMan.EXE doing so in the story. * Dark Chips: Dark MegaMan.EXE's corrupted nature allows him to use Dark Chips, extremely powerful Battle Chips that corrupt and tear apart the soul of their victims, without penalty. He can also consume them to further bolster his power. ** Dark Cannon: A powerful cannon that deals damage equivalent to Dark Mega's own durability. ** Dark Circle: Dark Mega locks on to the enemy's position before driving an array of armor-piercing artillery shells into their bodies. ** Dark Drill: Dark Mega fires off a drill that continually digs into the target, driving them back and shattering any forcefields in the way. ** Dark Invis: Dark Mega becomes intangible and temporarily goes into a berserk rage, unleashing any abilities he has in stock while becoming completely immune to conventional damage during this time. ** Dark Lance: Dark Mega summons a row of bamboo spears to impale his foe from behind. ** Dark Meteor: Dark Mega calls down a barrage of meteorites that annihilate the ground on impact and deal heavy fire-elemental damage to those struck. ** Dark Plus: Dark Mega greatly increases the potency of his next Battle Chip, working particularly well with multi-hit chips like Dark Vulcan. ** Dark Recover: Dark Mega heals all of his injuries, restoring him to peak condition. ** Dark Sound: Dark Mega summons a virus that plays a demonic tune, completely paralyzing all enemies who hear it. ** Dark Spreader: A one-shot attack that bombards a massive area with powerful projectiles. ** Dark Sword: A powerful blade that culls the life of its target, dealing damage equal to the vitality of the target for an instant kill or simply dealing massive damage should they already be weakened. ** Dark Thunder: Dark Mega fires off a slow moving ball of electricity that paralyzes foes struck. ** Dark Tornado: Dark Mega generates a massive twister that repeatedly buffets the target with darkness-infused winds. ** Dark Vulcan: An armor-penetrating 24-hit attack that leaves the enemy paralyzed while being shot full of darkness-infused rounds. ** Dark Wide: Dark Mega fires off a wave of water that passes through all obstacles, cleaving right through any unfortunate to be in the line of fire. * Teleportation: Dark Mega has also shown the ability to teleport at will, warping all over the battlefield to confuse opponents and take them by surprise. Note: Dark MegaMan.EXE bears all of MegaMan.EXE's powers aside from his special transformations (i.e. Double Soul) due to being the embodiment of his inner darkness in the fourth game before outright possessing MegaMan.EXE in the fifth game while under the influence of the Dark Power that was inserted into him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Kids Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2